


don't waste a breath

by andnowforyaya



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya
Summary: “You'll let me know me when it starts to be too much,” Kihyun says, the skin between his thumb and forefinger on his right hand already pressed against Hoseok's throat, a light kiss of pressure, and Hoseok swallows, the hard knot of his Adam’s apple pushing against Kihyun's hand.





	

“You'll let me know me when it starts to be too much,” Kihyun says, the skin between his thumb and forefinger on his right hand already pressed against Hoseok's throat, a light kiss of pressure, and Hoseok swallows, the hard knot of his Adam’s apple pushing against Kihyun's hand. It already feels like Kihyun is tight all around him, the younger boy rocking his hips gently above Hoseok in tiny movements that make Hoseok want to plant his feet and thrust up into him to watch how Kihyun’s eyes would roll back, to watch how his mouth would fall open in a scream.

Not now, though. Now, Kihyun is moving languid and slow and his cheeks are flushed and his eyes are sharp and bright, and his hand is around Hoseok’s neck.

“I'll hold up three fingers,” Hoseok says, both to remind himself and to assure Kihyun he remembers what they talked about before. Kihyun is always worried about how far they could push each other, both of them competitive to a fault, and that fierce competitiveness doesn't stop when they are in bed.

So they set up rules. Rules, Hoseok finds, that he likes following.

“Are you sure about this?” Kihyun asks, uncharacteristically tentative. Chewing on his swollen bottom lip. His hand applies pressure and Hoseok’s dick twitches inside of Kihyun and Kihyun’s hips stutter, and then he’s biting his lip to keep back a moan.

“Fuck,” Hoseok growls. “Yes.”

.

The chokers had been the stylists’ idea, of course, but it was Hoseok who really embraced the accessory. Hoseok who sought the tight length of leather before every rehearsal and performance and strapped it around his own neck. He liked wearing Kihyun’s chokers, too, sometimes during practice, sometimes just around the dorm.

Kihyun noticed. How Hoseok would play with it, pulling it taut and letting it loose again, experimenting with the stretch. Hoseok didn’t even seem to realize he was doing it, like it was completely subconscious.

Instinctual.  

After one performance Kihyun found himself being fucked against one of the walls in a locked changing room backstage, Hoseok’s thighs strong underneath him, and he’d reached for the little leather collar around Hoseok’s neck for leverage, just to play, tugging at it as Hoseok made him bounce. Mere seconds later, Hoseok was crying out against his neck, and Kihyun could feel how hard his dick was pulsing inside of him, how every breath felt huge and impossible.

“Shit,” Hoseok said, when the pulsing stopped and the tremors subsided. He lowered Kihyun to the ground, holding him around the middle when Kihyun’s knees buckled. “Oh my fucking god, Kihyun. Are you okay?”

Well, Kihyun thought, he was still hard and needed taking care of, but his curiosity won out over his lust, a rare occurrence around Hoseok. “I’m fine,” he said. “But what the hell was that?”

Hoseok swallowed. His face was flushed and he was still panting. “I think I just got off on you choking me,” Hoseok said. “Yeah, I think that was it.”

Kihyun stared. It probably wasn’t the craziest thing they’d ever done. Besides, this was why they had rules. He nodded, winding his arms around Hoseok’s neck and grinding his hips against the other boy’s. He said, “Okay. I can work with this.”

.

It’s hard to get the rhythm right, at first. When Kihyun starts to move his hips faster he also unintentionally releases the pressure on Hoseok’s throat, before remembering and increasing the pressure again. But Hoseok is patient, and he’s always been a sucker for watching Kihyun work through something difficult, whether it’s a new part in a song or a new choreo or this, and he rubs his hands over Kihyun’s spread thighs encouragingly, whispering how good it feels when he can.

Then, finally, something clicks. Kihyun whines from the back of his throat as Hoseok takes Kihyun’s slim hips in his hands, and moves with him, matching the way Kihyun is rolling his hips, meeting his thrusts with his own. And the pressure on his throat intensifies, and for one, panicked moment, Hoseok almost wants to tap out.

Then Kihyun whispers, “I can feel your pulse going so fast,” his voice full of wonder, and just like that Hoseok calms again. He trusts Kihyun, with all his heart.

“Fuck me,” Kihyun says, so Hoseok does, pushing up into Kihyun over and over, his breath leaving him in short spurts. “Slow,” Kihyun orders.

His dick is so hard it hurts, and Kihyun is pressing harder and harder. Hoseok closes his eyes. It’s almost meditative, the slow grind of his dick inside of Kihyun, the feeling of his blood thick in his veins. The sluggish crawl of arousal. Kihyun’s fingers are fire and mercy around his neck, and Hoseok wants to kiss every one of them.

Kihyun leans in to kiss him, his eyelashes fluttering against Hoseok’s cheek. Every movement against Hoseok feels intensified as his lungs cry out for air, as his heart hammers hard in his chest. “So good,” Kihyun says, and Hoseok doesn’t know if Kihyun means him or the sex, but he hopes it’s both.

He starts to move faster, and a spark of smug satisfaction rises in his chest when he hears Kihyun squeak, when Kihyun's thighs move to adjust to the speed. “Hoseok,” the singer whines. “ _Fuck_.”

If he could speak, he’d tell Kihyun he knows he loved it. But he can’t waste his breath on any words right now, not when black spots are starting to dance behind his closed eyelids. He can feel his orgasm building as though through a layer of gauze. It’s there and just underneath the surface, and it keeps growing and growing and growing, like the ringing in his ears, like Kihyun’s sighs escaping his mouth, like the pressure and tightness in his balls.

His fingers are like claws formed around Kihyun’s hips. He lets one hand go, throws up three fingers, and in that moment air comes rushing back down the column of his throat and into his lungs and into every single cell in his body, and with it a wave of light and clarity and _release_ , and he’s arching off the bed and his hips are stuttering against Kihyun, who tries to meet every sloppy thrust, prolonging Hoseok’s orgasm.

He might be shouting, or crying. He’s still coming inside of Kihyun and he doesn’t know how long it’s been but he feels like he’s floating. His face is wet and his chest is heaving, his lungs greedy for air. He sees white.

When his vision returns, slowly bleeding back in from the edges, Kihyun’s worried face is hovering over his, his mouth forming words Hoseok can’t hear.

Ears ringing, and then--

“Hoseok?”

“Oh my god,” Hoseok says, his voice wrecked, all scratched up even though he’d barely used it. He throws his head back against the pillow; the room is still spinning. He can feel himself slowly softening, and taps at Kihyun’s hip to let him know he can climb off of him. He doesn’t go very far, helping Hoseok tie up the condom and throw it into a bin by the bed before he’s back to curl up against Hoseok’s side. Hoseok curls up, too, craving the contact.

“Talk to me,” Kihyun says, a note of worry in his voice. They are face to face. Hoseok opens his arms and Kihyun presses in against him, and they hold each other over the dirtied sheets.

Hoseok heaves in a breath, and then another, and another. Slowly, he feels his breathing start to return to normal. “I don’t know what to say,” Hoseok admits. The words hurt going past his throat. He’s going to need to drink about three gallons of tea or warm water to soothe the ache.

Kihyun frowns, air escaping him in a disappointed sigh, and Hoseok knows it’s directed at Kihyun himself. “I’m sorry -- maybe it was too--”

“I meant, it was fucking amazing, Kihyun,” Hoseok is quick to correct. “My mind is fucking blown.”

Kihyun breathes out slowly through his nose. “Oh,” he says.

“Yeah,” Hoseok agrees. “Oh.”

“It wasn’t too much?” Kihyun’s fingers trace over Hoseok’s neck, the touch feather light and almost tickling him. He ducks his head to kiss Hoseok there, as if to apologize, and Hoseok’s heart swells for him. He can feel Kihyun's foot rubbing up and down his calf. He holds him tighter, and Kihyun hums appreciatively in response. 

“No,” Hoseok says, basking in Kihyun's light touches and tender kisses. “How was it for you?”

“I thought it would be weird,” Kihyun starts slowly, still hiding his face from Hoseok. “But then...you trusted me. And I thought about how I had to take care of you.” He pauses. “And I liked it.”

Hoseok feels heat rise up into his cheeks and knows that he is blushing. The roles they assume with each other in their relationship is something they haven’t fully explored or accepted yet, and they dance around the topic, often skirting the issue. One day they’ll talk about it. Just not today.

“What about me taking care of you?” Hoseok asks, reaching between them and palming Kihyun’s dick, still half hard.

Kihyun sighs and pushes forward into the warmth Hoseok provides, his arms coming to snake around Hoseok’s shoulders so he can roll them both back, until Kihyun is underneath him. “I have no interest in you choking me,” Kihyun says, mockingly stern.

“Not even with my dick?” Hoseok asks, smirking.

Kihyun’s mouth opens to reply, but the words get stuck in his throat as his expression changes, and Hoseok can tell that thoughts are racing in his mind. “I,” Kihyun says finally, as Hoseok trails kisses down his chest, “might be into that.”

.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated <3 come find me on twitter @andnowforyaya


End file.
